memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Journey to Babel
Streszczenie Wstęp thumb|Sarek wchodzi na orbitę planety Vulcan, by zabrać ostatnią delegację dyplomatów, udających się na wielorasową konferencję. Na pokładzie są już Andorianie i Tellaryci. Konferencja, która ma się odbyć na planetoidzie Babel zadecyduje o przyjęciu bądź nie planety Coridan do Federacji.Planeta jest bogata w kryształy dylitu, ale słaba militarnie. Gdy przybywa prom z Wolkanami, Kirk i McCoy odkrywają, że ziemski ambasador Vulcana, Sarek i jego ludzka żona, Amanda, są rodzicami Spocka. Akt I :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3842.3. Opuszczamy Vulcan, kierując się ku neutralnej planetoidzie zwanej Babel. Ponieważ znajduje się ona w naszym sektorze, ''Enterprise został zobowiązany do dostarczenia ambasadorów różnych planet Federacji na życiowo ważną konferencję. Rada jest polityczną całością, a nasi pasażerowie są... wybuchowi." Gdy Kirk oprowadza ambasadora i jego żonę po statku, odkrywa też przyczynę rozłamu między Spockiem a jego ojcem, sięgającego czasów, gdy Spock wybrał studia w Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty. Wbrew życzeniu ojca, który wolał widzieć go w Wolkańskiej Akademii Naukowej. Kirk popiera wybór Spocka i mówi Amandzie o swej osobistej przyjaźni z pierwszym oficerem. Amanda docenia jego uczucia, ale ostrzega, że rozłam między ojcem a synem może trwać wiecznie. :" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3842.4. Międzyplanetarna konferencja ma rozpatrzeć petycję planety Coridan o przyjęcie do Federacji. System Coridan zamieszkuje kilka ras, których delegaci są obecnie na pokładzie, ras, które mają osobiste powody, by trzymać Coridan z dala od Federacji. Najpoważniejszym obecnie problemem na Enterprise jest zapobieżenie otwartej wojnie między delegatami jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem konferencji." Gdy delegaci spotykają sie na przyjęciu, a Kirk i McCoy dowiaduja się od Amandy o szczegółach dzieciństwa Spocka, Sarek zostaje wciągnięty w spór z przeciwnikiem przyjęcia Coridan'u, telarydzkim ambasadorem, Gavem. Kirk odkrywa również, że tropem ''Enterprise podąża niezidentyfikowany statek, a ktos z jego własnego statku kontaktuje się z nim . Amanda próbuje wstawiać się u męża za synem, ale Sarek jest wciąż nieugięty. Później Sarek zostaje wprost zaatakowany przez Gava, walkę przerywa Kirk. Nieco później zwłoki Gava zostją znalezione w pobliżu tuby Jefferiesa. Akt II Kirk, Spock i McCoy prowadzą śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Gava. McCoy odkrywa, że kark ambasadora został złamany w bardzo precyzyjny sposób, a Spock dodaje, że mogła to być jedynie wolkańska technika egzekucji zwana Tal-Shaya. Kirk wnioskuje, że logicznym podejrzanym jest Sarek, ale skonfrontowawszy go z faktami odkrywa, że ambasador cierpi na ciężką wadę serca i nie miałby dość siły, by popełnić morderstwo. Obowiązek zoperowania Sareka spada na doktora McCoy, ale doktor waha się, gdyż nie jest ekspertem w wolkańskiej medycynie, fizjologię Wolkan zna jedynie pobieżnie, a na pokładzie nie ma dość zapasów wolkańskiej krwi. W dodatku krew Sareka jest rzadkiego typu - T(-). Spock, wbrew protestom Amandy, postanawia zostać dawcą, choć w tym celu musi przyjąć niebezpieczny dla życia stymulat, zwiększający produkcję krwi w organiźmie Sprawę komplikuje to, że nagle Kirk zostaje napadnięty w korytarzu i zraniony nożem przez jednego z Andorian,Theleva. Udaje mu się powalić Theleva i wezwać przez interkom Spocka, nim traci przytomność. Akt III thumb|Thelev w areszcie :"'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3843.4. Pierwszy oficer Spock, czasowo dowodzący. Kapitan został powaznie ranny przez jednego z delegatów na konferencję Babel. Na statku trwa alarm. Wciąż jesteśmy śledzeni przez obcy statek." Thelev jest zamknięty w brygu. Kirk przeżył próbę morderstwa, ale teraz Spock odmawia udziału w procedurach medycznych, póki kapitan leży w ambulatorium. Wbrew sprzeciwom doktora Kirk, chcąc mu pomóc, wraca na mostek, udając zdrowego i wysyła Spocka na chirurgię. Gdy McCoy pobiera krew od Spocka i rozpoczyna operację Sareka, Thelev próbuje uciec z aresztu i zostaje ogłuszony.Gdy upada, łamie się jedna z jego antenek, ukazując zakamuflowany komunikator, za pomocą którego porozumiewał się z obcym statkiem.Niezidentyfikowany okręt jest coraz bliżej Enterprise, Kirk nakazuje więc podniesienie osłon i ogłasza czerwony alarm. Obcy statek otwiera ogień do ''Enterprise. Jest niewiarygodnie szybki i jego fazery uderzają w "Enterprise", nie pozostawiając czasu na odpowiedź. Jednak Checkov stwierdza, że mimo szybkości mają na uzbrojeniu tylko standardowe fazery, mają więc małe szanse na sukces w tej walce. Podczas gdy Enterprise walczy, mimo wszystko odnosząc szkody i tracąc moc, McCoy obawia się, że straci obu pacjentów, jeśli statek nadal będzie się tak zachowywał Akt IV Gdy Enterprise walczy z nieznanym statkiem, usiłując trafić w niego torpedą fotonową, Thelev zostaje przyprowadzony na mostek, gdzie Kirk żąda od niego ujawnienia prawdziwej tożsamości. Thelev nie chce współpracować, woli drażnić Kirka i cieszyć sie widokiem statku jego przyjaciół, efektywnie walczącego z większym Enterprise. Gdy sekcja medyczna traci zasilanie, Sarek wpada we wstrząs kardiogenny. McCoy i siostra Christine Chapel montują prowizoryczne urządzenie do resuscytacji i udaje się im przywrócić czynność serca. Tymczasem Kirk, doprowadzony do wściekłości docinkami Theleva taunts I możliwościami wrogiego statku, decuduje się na krok nie do pomyślenia. Opuszcza osłony, i udaje całkowitą utratę energii. Enterprise jest pozornie martwy. Wrogi statek podchodzi bliżej, by zadać decydujący cios. Gdy tylko wchodzi w zasięg, Kirk otwierta ogień, obserwujac z satysfakcją rozczarowanie Theleva. Tajemniczy statek uruchamia samozniszczenie, by uniknąć schwytania, a Thelev popełnia samobójstwo na mostku, zażywszy wolno działajacą truciznę. thumb|Dr. McCoy jest szczęśliwy, że nareszcie ma ostatnie słowo W ambulatorium Kirk dowiaduje się, że operacja Sareka zakończyła się sukcesem, i nie tylko on oraz Spock dochodzą do zdrowia, ale zaczęli też rozmawiać ze sobą jak ojciec z synem. They even tease Amanda together, Sarek wyjaśnia, że wbrew emocjonalnym argumentom małzeństwo z Amandą było w swoim czasie jedynym logicznym wyjściem. Gdy Kirk nbakazuje McCoyowi zrobić autopsję Theleva by poznać jego tożsamość, Spock wyjaśnia, że Thelev i atakujący ich statek nalezeli do układu Oriona, któremu zależało na zerwaniu konferencji Babel, by oriońscy kupcy nadal mogli okradać Caridian z ich kryształów. Kirk traci siły, wreszcie zbyt zmęczony i obolały, by kontunuować grę, broni się jednak nadal przed położeniem do łóżka, aż zostaje do tego zmuszony przez doktora i siostrę Chapel. McCoy, który wreszcie może rozkazać Kirkowi i Spockowi, by leżeli spokojnie i zamknęli się, jest bardzo zadowolony z tego, że wreszcie ma "ostatnie słowo".. Pamiętne cytaty "To bardziej dokuczliwe niż ten mundur." :- McCoy, próbując ułożyć palce w wolkański salut "Mr. Spock – proszę objaśnić składowe komputera." (pauza) "To ja dawałem Spockowi jego pierwsze lekcje komputerów, kapitanie. Zdecydował się poświęcić swą wiedzę waszej Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty, nie Wolkańskiej Akademii Naukowej."" : - '''Kirk' i Sarek "Oni obaj są – ''uparci." " Ludzka słabość, kapitanie?" : - '''Kirk' i Amanda, rozmawiając o Sareku i Spocku "'' Misia!" "''Niezupełnie, doktorze. Na Vulcanie ''misie są żywe – I mają dziesięciocentymetrowe kły." : - '''McCoy' i Spock, gdy dowiedział się o zwierzątku Spock'a (sehlat) "Zapłacisz za swą arogancję, Sarek." "Groźby sa nielogiczne. A zapłata jest zwykle kosztowna." :- Wolkański ambasador Sarek w sporze z ambasadorem Telarytów Gav "Kapitanie, Ambasadorzy pytają, co się dzieje.." "Powiedz im, żeby... zgadli, i żeby się wyłączyli, poruczniku!" : - Uhura i Kirk "Skończył pan to potrząsanie statkiem?" : - McCoy, do Kirka "Logika! ''Logika! Mam serdecznie dość tej logiki! Chcesz wiedzieć, co ja myślę o twojej logice?" : - '''Amanda' "Jest emocjonalna, prawda?" "Zawsze taka była." "Tak naprawdę - to czemu się z nia ożeniłeś?" "Wtedy wydawało się to logiczne." : - Spock i Sarek omawiając zachowanie Amandy "A teraaz, jeśli dalej będzie się pan spierał ze swym miłym lekarzem domowym, spędzi pan tu następne dziesięć dni. Prosze współpracować – a wyjdzie pan po dwóch." : - McCoy, odpowiadając na protesty Kirka "Dr. McCoy, widzę, że pana to bawi." "Rzeczywiście tak jest, kapitanie. Nigdy nie widziałem go tak szczęśliwego." "Zamknąć się!" :- Kirk, Spock i Dr. McCoy, gdy McCoy nakazał im obu pozostanie w ambulatorium "Nareszcie to ja mam ostatnie słowo!" :- McCoy Zza kulis Scenariusz * Ten odcinek przedstawia Andorian i Tellariteów. Wraz z ludźmi i Wolkanami tworzą oni cztery podstawowe rasy, z których składa się Zjednoczona Federacja Planet. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy wspomniano o ulubieńcu Spock'a, sehlatcie. I-Chaya został pokazany w odcinku Yesteryear serii TAS. * W oryginale scenariusza Sarek i jego zespół zostają przesłani na pokład Enterprise. Jednak z powodu przekroczenia budżetu odcinka na charakteryzację Wolkan, Andorian i Tellarytów oraz montaż scen z udziałem oriońskiego statku nie zostało juz pieniędzy na efekty specjalne. Wykorzystano prom, który został z odcinka The Galileo Seven. * Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział Spock, Gwiezdna Flota stwierdziła "Żaden autoryzowany statek Federacji nie ma prawa iść prtze ten kwadrant". Musiał mieć na myśli inny kwadrant niż te, na które dzili się galaktyka : Alpha, Beta, etc., kwadranty. * Spock meldyje, że wykrył "trititanium" w pancerzu oriońskiego statku. Nie jest jasne, czy cały pancerz, czy też tylko jego część była wykonana z tego materiału. Trititanium to materiał, z którego wykonano powłokę Enterprise', a Gene Roddenberry powiada o tym w swej nowelizacji ''The Motion Picture''. Nie jest jasne, czy to ten sam materiał "tritanium" o którym się mówi, że jest "20 razy twardszy od diamentu" w . * Kirk nakazuje załadować torpedy fotonowe do "wyrzutni 2, 4, i 6", i objąć ostrzałem "najszerszy możliwy obszar". Statek strzela dwa razy, a Chekov melduje "pełna rozpiętość ostrzału bezskuteczna, sir". Torpedy są tu kontrolowane przez Chekova ze stanowiska naukowego. * Po powtarzających się atakach oriońskiego statku, uzbrojonego w "standardowe fazery", Enterprise' ma uszkodzony czwarty deflektor. Kirk napazuje przekierowanie "dostępnej mocy", po czym Chekov melduje "Osłony wzmocnione, #4 wciąż słaba, sir." Charakteryzacja * Aktor grający Gava musiał trzymać zadartą głowe, by widzieć cokolwiek spoza charakteryzacji. Utwierdziło to wizerunek Telarytów jako rasy agresywnej, aroganckiej i bezczelnej. * Charakteryzacja Andorian była bardzo kosztowna. Stworzono trzy różne typy, dla O'Connella, Naldera i kaskadera, dublującego O'Connella. Dekoracje * Pole Tantala, urządzenie znane z odcinka Mirror, Mirror, można zobaczeć za plecami McCoya gdy Amanda rozmawia z nim o stanie Spocka. * Ambasador Telarytów zostaje znaleziony martwy na "pokładzie, sekcja A3", co zgadza sie ze schematem wewnątrznych połączeń wg Matta Jefferiesa. "Ścienna tuba", przy której go znaleziono, to również zindentyfikowany jako "awaryjny obwód maszynowni" użyty w innym odcinku. Aktorzy *James Doohan (Scotty) i George Takei (Sulu) dosą nieobecni w tym odcinku, aczkolwiek wspomina się o Scottym * Frank da Vinci gra rolę pomocnika Sareka. Nieznany aktor u jego boku grał również wolkańskiego ochroniarza mirror Spocka w odcinku Mirror, Mirror. * Jako wyraz uznania dla długiej i wspaniałej kariery, Wyatt jest określona jako "Miss Jane Wyatt" w napisach. * Jim Shepherd, dubler Theleva, zmarł w wyniku wypadku na planie innego filmu krótko po zakończeniu zdjęć do tego odcinka. Image:Shuttlebay and Vulcan TOSR.jpg|''Galileo'' przybywa z Vulcana Image:HangarDeckRemastered.jpg|Hangar z dodanym promem Columbus Image:Orion_scoutship,_remastered.jpg|Statek Orion Występują * William Shatner jako kapitan Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Miss Jane Wyatt jako Amanda * Mark Lenard jako Sarek Udział biorą * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * William O'Connell jako Thelev * Majel Barrett jako siostra Christine Chapel * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * John Wheeler jako Gav * James X. Mitchell jako Josephs :i * Reggie Nalder jako Shras Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Jerry Catron jako Montgomery * Billy Curtis jako miedzianoskóry kosmita * Frank da Vinci jako asystent Sareka Kaskaderzy * Jim Shepherd jako dubler Williama O'Connella de:Reise nach Babel en:Journey to Babel (episode) es:Journey to Babel fr:Journey to Babel (épisode) ja:惑星オリオンの侵略（エピソード） nl:Journey to Babel Kategoria:Odcinki TOS